Percy Jackson: Fighting Game
by Calebray866
Summary: If Percy Jackson characters are apart of a fighting game. I will be fallowing the Injustice fighting style format and be displaying each character moves and special fighting styles. I'm writing this just for fun. If you have any ideas for moves any of the characters you want them to have just let me know in the reviews. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: Fighting Game

(This is just an idea things showing each character I selected and their combat style, they will have combat concept of Injustice it's not really a story each page will display a character and their gameplay style. Enjoy)

Chapter 1: Percy Jackson

Intro: Percy flys in on Blackjack then lands perfectly. His horse flys off Percy smirks and says.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He takes his stance and draws his sword.

Light attacks

Riptide rush: uncap Riptide and jabs opponents

Water rush: sends water out of his hands and deals damage.

Trident of Poseidon: summons a trident and uses it in battle for range attacks.

Heavy attacks:

Son of the seas: he summons water bursting out of the ground to deal a good bit of damage to his opponents.

Riptide Slash: takes out Riptide stabs them then pushes them back to hit with another attack with the sword knocking the opponent down.

Hero Trait:

River Styx: when activated, Percy can become invincible for a long period of time before having to recharge again.

Super Move: Percy calls on the seas as all water in the area comes to his aid, he slices them with Riptide a couple of times before sending the weight of the sea crashing onto his opponent. The water clears up and the attack ends.

Clash Quotes:

(clash with Luke)

Luke: give up Jackson!

Percy: in your dreams, Luke!

Percy: so you still Kronos's lapdog?

Luke: Shut Up!

Luke: not bad, but I'm better

Percy: you just keep telling yourself that!

(Clash with Annabeth)

Percy: so do you want to get some dinner later?

Annabeth: um, we're kind of in the middle of something.

Annabeth: this hurts me more then it hurts you!

Percy: can we talk this over?

(Clash with Clairese)

Clarise: ready to lose again?

Percy: I'm sorry when was the last time you won?

(Clash with Nico)

Percy: Say your doing good

Nico: thanks I know

Nico:brace yourself, Percy because this is really going to hurt.

Percy: wait your kidding right?

Others:

Percy: shall we?

Percy: well if you insist.

Outro: Percy does a trick with his sword and mounts it over his shoulder confidently." It's ok take your time." He says to his opponent. He looked looks up and sees an image of Poseidon who looks at his son proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grover Underwood

Intro: he runs on the screen and trips falls flat on his face but gets back up in his stance."C-can we talk this over?" He stutters.

Hoof Kick: a series of kicks to opponents.

Saytre Horns: Grover charges and rams opponent with his horns.

Natures Calling: He uses his reed pipe to summon plants to deal some damage to opponent.

Flying hoof kick: Grover jumps up and kicks opponent face multiple times bicycle style.

Hero trait: every kick charges up a chain of multitude kick combo with deadly strikes.

Super move: The Protector, he brings out his reed and plays causing leaves to swirl around him then some trees grab his opponent and tosses them around back and forth then down to the ground.

Outro: Grover is in Beatle position with his eyes covered he looks up to see his opponent defeated."huh I won...oh I mean I won!" He said triumphantly.

(Let me know which character you want to see next)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Annabeth Chase

Intro: she is first seen invisible until she takes off her Yankees hat and reveals herself. She pulls out her knife and gets into her stance.

Knife attack- Annabeth dashes at opponent slashing at them.

Invisible Cap: she pulls out the cap seen in the intro and turns invisible( like Martian Manhunter)

Knife throw: she throws her knife to deal damage then calls it back to her.

Arm Bar: self explanatory.

Flip take down- when her opponent charges at her she can flip then flat on their backs.

Helicopter head sizers- jumps up on their head spins around really fast then launches them.

Side swipes opponent- self explanatory.

Basic( punches, kicks, jumps)

Clashes:

Percy- so do you want to get some dinner later?

Annabeth-um, we're kind of in the middle of something.

Annabeth- this hurts me more then it hurts you.

Percy-can we talk this over?

Luke- never to late to join me

Annabeth- I don't think so!

Annabeth- your a traitor!

Luke- I try!

Annabeth- think of Thalia!

Luke-you use her against me!

Grover- I don't feel comfortable hitting a girl.

Annabeth- I'm a big girl I can take it.

Thalia-having fun yet?

Annabeth- best training ever

Annabeth- how's Bianca?

Nico- not now.

Annabeth- come at me La'ru!

Clarise- you're going down, Blondy!

Hero trait: Athena Senses- When activated she can sense her opponent's next attack just in time to counter it.

Super Move- Word To The Wise: Annabeth throws her knife into her opponent's chest then, pushes them off then, she turns invisible and punches them from each side then reappears behind them with a summersault straight into a kick.

Outro- She stands proudly as she blows a strand of hair back.

"apology excepted." She say to her opponent. Then looks at a picture of Percy and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Luke Castilan

Intro as Luke: Luke crosses through a sea of an army of monsters with his sword already drawn. Then. Says,"join Kronos or die."

As Kronos: he freezes time this time has his sythe. He has a menacing look in his now golden eyes. Then stands proudly and says

"Olympus is mine!"

Move set as Luke-

Flying shoe attack- Luke uses his father's flying shoes to fly during battle if he wants to and perform areal attacks.

Traitorous Cut- he spins his sword then delivers a nasty cut to his opponent.

Basic(punch, kick, jump/fly)

Dive bomb: he flies up in the air and drops down hard and knocks his opponent back.

Clash

Luke: Give up, Jackson!

Percy: in your dreams Luke!

Percy: So You Still Kronos's lapdog!

Luke: Shut Up!

Luke: your good, but I'm better!

Percy: you just keep telling yourself that!

Luke: say hello to you sister for me.

Nico: already did, told me to give you something!

Luke: never to late to join me.

Annabeth: I don't think so

Annabeth: think of Thalia

Luke: don't you dare mention her!

Move set as Kronos/Luke-

Luke: let's not fight

Thalia: no let's

Time stop: freezes time and makes opponent vulnerable to attack.

Titan's Curse: flips his weapon around then slashes his opponent.

Your Mine: he takes control over his opponent making them attack themselves.

Basic(punch, kick,jump)

Clash

Kronos: you will not take away my victory!

Percy: no I think I will!

Kronos: you love death so much you'd like to experience it!

Nico: your death would be great for me.

Annabeth: Luke, I know your in there!

Kronos: Luke is gone!

Super move( for both): stabs his opponent then changes eye color then slams them to the ground and pounds them deep into the earth then back up. Jumps out and lands on opponents back.

Hero trait: can change his weapons at will from sword to sythe.

Outro Luke: stands victoriously over his opponent then drives his sword into their chest.

Outro Kronos: is seen carrying his opponent over his shoulder like a rag doll saying." You'll make I nice new vessel" as he carried them off screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nico D'Angelo

Intro- Nico is standing in a grave yard he turns around and faces his opponent. He unsheathes his sword with a dark glair.

Move set:

Shadow Travel: Nico teleports any where in the arena and attack from anywhere.

The Ghost King: steals life from opponents life bar.

Sword slash: shadow travels in and slashes his opponent.

Fire and brimstone: he makes fire burst out of the ground wherever his opponent is standing.

Basic(punch,kick, jump/Shadow Travel if charged)

The Dead: corpse hands Pop out of the ground and holds opponents deft still allowing Nico to deliver an attack with out opponent blocking.

Hero Trait: The Black Death- he summons the dead to his aid and attack his opponent and even block an opponents attack.

Clash:

Percy: Say your doing good

Nico: thanks I know

Nico: braise yourself this is really going to hurt.

Percy: Um...your kidding right.

Luke: say hello to your sister for me!

Nico: already did told me to give you something!

Tyson: Peanut Butter!

Nico: What?

Leo: you should smile more!

Nico: I am smiling.

Super Move: some zombies grab his opponents legs and drag then down to The Underworld. Nico appears before him/her then he summons some ghosts who fly around the opponent clawing and biting them then send them down to Nico who lifts his sword and stabs them with it and they reappear back to the original arena.

Outro- Nico kneels down next to his defeated opponent solemnly and says." I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6: Leo Valdez

Chapter 6: Leo Valdez

Intro: Leo flies in on Festus then climbs off."of course someone wants to fight me, why didn't I expect any different?" He fiddles with his tool belt then pulls out some wrenches and spins them around western style.

Move Set-

Pants on Fire: Leo unleashes fire out of his hands and deals damage to his opponent throwing fire balls at them.

Giant Hammer: brings out a hammer and smashes his opponent.

Grappling Hook: brings out a grappling hook and pulls his opponent in for an attack and says."Get Over Here!" Then says he always wanted to say that.

Tool Throwing Desperation- starts throwing wrenches at his opponents as range attacks.

Fog Bombs: Leo throws these down to blind his opponent making them vulnerable.

Basic(punch,kick,jump) Leo breaks the forth wall whenever used telling player to stop using the boring moves.

Clash-

Leo: well hello

Thalia: don't even try it.

Leo- you should smile more.

Nico- I am smiling

Kronos- you choose now to face me?

Leo: Hey I haven't even met you till now!

Leo: Hey aren't you supposed to be a protector?

Grover: Um, fighting is supposed to be the point of the game.

Leo: What's the point of freezing dramatically like this?

Percy: I don't know I guess it just makes the fight look cool.

Hero Trait: Tool Belt- can pull out any weapon or tool to aid him in battle.

Super Move: Leo pulls out a huge hammer and smashes him/her with it three times then hits them like a ball bat. As they are flying he pulls out chalk and draws an x then summons Festus he hops on the dragon, who blows fire as soon as the opponent hits the ground.

Outro: he waves his fingers over the opponents face."hey, dude are you ok?" Then shrugs and looks straight at the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Thalia Grace

Intro- Thalia arrives alongside her fellow Hunters of Artemis she steps up and says." I'll take it from here, ladies."

Move set-

Lightning strike: summons lightning to attack opponents.

Shield: pulls out her trusty shield to attack opponent.

Wind Rush: uses the wind to pull in her opponent for an attack.

Ground and pound: takes down her opponent and punches them repeatedly before kicking them across the ground.

Clash-

Luke: Let's not fight.

Thalia: no let's

Thalia: having fun yet?

Annabeth: Best training ever.

Thalia: ready to give up, Jackson?

Percy: Nope

Leo: Well, Hello

Thalia: don't even try.

Thalia: ready big guy?

Tyson: Sure.

Jason: I don't want hurt you.

Thalia: Wow? We're related?

Thalia: Give Luke back!

Kronos: Aw How Sweet.

Basic(punch,kick,jump)

Hero trait: Thrill of the hunt- Thalia can attack opponent the more she hits she starts to regain health.

Super Move: Thalia calls in her hunters one attacks him/her from behind the other runs them through with a Speer then step aside for Thalia to summon lightning to fry her opponent.

Outro: Thalia puts her foot on her opponents chest then her hunters join her side and stand with her.

"Don't mess with a Hunter of Artemis."she declares.

( Rayna is next if any of you have any move set or intro ideas feel free to pitch in.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reyna

Intro: She turns to face her opponent and says in a bored/tired tone.

"Only if we must."

Move set-

Sword plunge: she kicks her sword into her opponents chest then runs up and aided lift kick then pulls her sword out of their chest.

Corkscrew: jumps and corkscrews opponent and knocks them to the ground.

Triple kick: hits a really fast kick three times( Chun Li style)

Sword death strike: flips her sword and cuts them.

Basic(punch,kick,jump)

Clash-

Reyna: Oh it's you again.

Leo: not too thrilled to see you either.

Octavian: this should be easy.

Reyna: you should learn to keep your mouth shut.

Hero Trait: Camp Jupiter- instead of taking damage she will be given health in a five hit combo.

Super Move: Punishment- she jumps up on her opponent cuts him/her with two blades kicks them back then runs back to them uses her opponents knee as a boost then flip kicks them square in the chin.

Outro: Her opponent starts to get back up but Reyna kicks him/her back down."you were warned."

(Next is Jason feel free to send some ideas)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jason Grace

Intro: Jason and Piper walk in with arms linked."if you say so." He says as he pulls out his sword.

Move set-

Fly: self explanatory.

Lightning bolt: summons a streak of lightning to hit his opponent.

Mighty Sword: takes out his sword and slashes them four times as a combo.

Basic(punch, kick, jump)

Whirl Wind: forms a tornado to whirl his opponents around.

Clash-

Jason: I don't want to fight you.

Thalia: Wow? We're related?

Octavian: time to die traitor!

Jason: that's ok feel free to do so.

Jason: you ready, Leo?

Leo: was that a question?

Hero Trait: The Power Of Jupiter- he calls on the power of Jupiter's lightning to throw at his opponents.

Super Move: Jason gets Piper to charmspeak his opponent into stabbing themselves in the chest then lay down,Jason then calls down lightning to strike the sword turning them to ash and opponent falls down.

Outro: Jason kisses Piper and says,"that didn't take as long as I expected."

( I may do Clarisse next so like before feel free to post ideas then I'll go back to the seven)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Clairese La Rue

Intro: Clarisse comes in looking ready to fight she cracks her knuckles and pops her neck."it's about time I was starting to get board."

Move Set-

Electric Speer- brings out her electric Speer for combat.

Slam: picks her opponent over her head and slams them face first.

Land Mines: she presses a button and land mines blow up from under opponent.

Hero Trait- Gift of War- makes her invincible for a small amount of time( red aurora when ever active)

Super Move: stabs them with her Speer pulls them in grabs them by the head of their hair drags them over to a toilet and dunks their head for a swirly then pulls them out and punt kicks them back to their original position.

Outro- she walk over and spits on her opponent and says." Great now I'm late for Capture the flag." Then exits on a Drakon.

(Next is Octavian any ideas appreciated, hey Kronos can't be the only bad guy.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Octavian

Intro- Octavian enters with an angry mob of Romans with his sword drawn.

Move set-

Normal Sword attacks

knife attack

Basic( punch, kick, jump)

Sword jab

Knife slice

Clash-

Octavian: you don't belong here, Jackson!

Percy: you talk too much.

Octavian: a mindless brute.

Clairese: I take lunch money from guys like you.

Octavian: time to die traitor!

Jason: feel free to do so.

Octavian: you side with them?

Reyna: you shouldn't talk to much.

Hero trait- nothing too week

Super move: he opens his mouth and starts talking opponent to sleep.

Outro: Octavian sits down on a thrown as if he won something."I knew I'd win." He says with a smirk.

( Octavian is not very interesting fighter but, hey every fighting game has at least one sucky character, to make up for it Tyson is next be sure to submit some ideas for the big guy. Oh and after I do the regular version of the fighters I will add alternate artires and some DLC but we are far from done yet.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tyson

Intro: Tyson rises from an ocean of water with his stick in hand and a big smile on his face."Hello,"he says in a friendly manner."is it ok if I fight you?"

Move set:

Baseball swing: swings his stick and knocks his opponent across the arena.

Wind up punch:( like Donkey Kong in Super Smash Bros.) winds up his fist and punches them sending them flying into a safety hazard.

Barrel charge: charges at opponent plowing through them swinging his stick.

Spinebuster: self explanatory

Crushing Bear hug: hugs opponent and cracks their spines using his strength

Hero Trait: Cyclops Flame: when activated he is immune to fire attacks (like Leo or Nico)

Super Move: Tyson strikes them with his stick. Then catches opponent in midair slams them down then jumps up and lands on them.

Outro: an excited Tyson smiles and jumps up and down then calls off screen." Percy! Brother! Did you see what I did?!" As he runs off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Arenas

(Before we move on, here are the arenas and safety hazards)

Camp Half Blood: interactive area, knock the fighter through three cabins the third being Ares, which the children of Ares beat up the combatant before throwing them out of the cabin, hazard 2 knocked through the mess hall clearing off a table of food then dropped back to the arena)

Manhattan: hazard 1 sent crashing all the way to the top of the Empire State Building, hazard 2 knocked down elevator and comes spilling out into the next field.

The Argo 2: hazard 1, knocked off of the ship but, comes back up.

Olympus: hazards The Chairs Zeus, Heaphestes, and Poseidon deal damage on combatant unless they are a certain player.

The Underworld: Hazard 1, undead attack opponent ( except Nico or Hazel) hazard 2, the flames

Sea of Monsters: Hazard 1, Polyphimous will attack randomly at some point in the fight.

Princess Andromeda: you fall off ship you die instantly and drown ( except Percy or Tyson)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hazel

Intro: Hazel enters mounted on her horse then, jumps down and draws her sword.

"Must this all end in violence." She says.

Move set-

Sword swipe: slashes sword at opponent before hitting a deadly combo.

Call of Pluto: causes an earth quake in the ground.

Undead: like Nico she can summon the dead.

Golden heart: turns the floor gold and slides on it taking feet out from under opponent.

Hero Trait: Golden Death- when active instead of taking damage when hit her opponent takes the damage instead of her.

Clash:

Nico: say your doing pretty good.

Hazel: learned from the best.

Hazel: you won't win.

Kronos: let's agree to disagree!

Super Move: Hazel jumps on here horse gallops repeatedly back and forth slashing the opponent each time she passes them then jumps off and slices them with her sword sending them back then she punches them square in the jaw.

Outro: Hazel dusts off her hands before walking over them." Serves you right." Then rides off into the sunset on her horse.

(next is Frank Zhang any ideas are welcome. Hope you've enjoyed so far haven't hear anything in reviews in a while.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Frank Zhang

Intro: Frank enters in as a bear he roars and turns into his human form and says"are we waiting for, then?"

Move set-

Bear: turns into a bear to attack them.

Speer: pulls out Speer in combat.

Rhino: turns into a rhino and charges at opponent.

Basic(punch,kick, jump/shape shift)

Clash-

Hazel:you ready?

Frank: ready as I'll ever be.

Frank: please refrain on the fire attacks.

Leo: don't worry I'll go easy on you.

Kronos: so you wish to have a shorter life then it already is?

Frank: least I'm not chopped in pieces!

Hero Trait: Call of The Wild- turns into any select animal if charged.

Super Move: turns into an eagle and claws him/her face with his talons then a lion and bites them, then a Kangaroo and kicks them backwards then lastly a Koi and swallows them before spitting them back out.

Outro: Frank stands tall and proud he looks a his life stick."still intact."

( next up is Coach Hedge any ideas as always are welcome oh and maybe throw in some clashes with other Percy characters)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Coach Hedge

Intro: Hedge runs in with his club raised over his head like a maniac screaming."Diiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

Move set-

Horns: charges at opponent with his horns.

Club attack: jumps on opponent and starts walking them over the head with his club repeatedly.

Hoof kick: lifts his hind legs and kicks them backwards.

basic(punch,kick,jump)

Clash-

Hedge: I thought you were wiser then that to sneak out Annabeth.

Annabeth: you still remember that?

Clarisse: sorry about your mom, Hedge.

Hedge: Diiiiiiiieee! sorry force of habit.

Hero Trait: Rage Mode- when activated Hedge will start getting angry and is able to do more vicious and furious attacks.

Super Move: runs at opponent shouted die! And whacks them repeatedly with his club then head buts them with his horns knocking them backward then winds up and nails them across the face of his opponent with his club.

Outro: The opponent is seen giving Coach Hedge push ups."that's right,keep 'em coming." He says. While eating a soup can with his hooves propped up on them.

( up next is Chiron same as alway feel free to post some ideas.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Chiron

Intro: Chiron gallops in with two swords in hand then stops and says."today we are going to be training a lot differently."

Move set-

Gallop slice: gallops towards them and cuts opponent with his sword.

Trample: charges at opponent and tramples them to the ground.

Back kick: self explanatory

Basic( punch only do to being to fast to kick)

Clash-

Percy: can we go back to training normally?

Chiron: sorry Percy but, this is the best way.

Chiron: well done, Annabeth.

Annabeth: thanks.

Chiron: this is why you should come more often.

Nico: it's just not that simple.

Krono: hello son.

Chiron: don't call me son!

Super Move: grabs opponent and starts gallops in super mode while slowly lowering them to the ground.

Outro: Chiron then says,"now get back to your class." And gallops away.

(Next is Dionyious)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dionyious

Intro: Mister D opens up a Diet Coke but then looks up and sighs before saying."is this necessary?"

Move set-

Vine Strikes: his strikes aren't normal punches he throws out his fist and a vine comes out of the strike and hits them instead.

Are You Mad: makes opponent go mad and beat themselves up.

Vine rider: rides on the grape vines knocking over opponent.

Clash:

Dionyious: Perry Johnson

Percy: it's Percy Jackson!

Nico: you're still the wine dude.

Dionyious: stop calling me that!

Hero trait: control grape wines to attack opponents with.

Super Move: The Call of Madness- makes his opponent go mad and dig random holes until vines sprout out of each of them and strangles them and as they die they turn into a dolphin.

Outro: Dionysous sits back down in his recliner and sips on his Diet coke."hm, well there goes one less brat to deal with."

( The non playable final arcade battle Fully restored Kronos is next)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Ethan Nikamara(playable/ sub-boss)

Intro: Ethan calmly walks up with his sword drawn with a smirk on his face and says"an eye for an eye,huh."

Move set-

Slice and dice: slashes sword three times then a kick.

Knife throw: throws knife at opponent.

Corkscrew sword attack: bounces off of the arena background and Corkscrews towards opponent and cuts them pains fully while spiraling.

Knee to the gut: knees opponent in the gut four times back to back repeatedly.

Missile drop kick

Basic(punch,kick,jump)

Clash-

Ethan: what goes around comes around.

Percy: could say the same about you.

Hero trait- An Eye For an eye: blinds opponent for a few seconds.

Super move: Bad Karma- slashes opponent then kicks them back to run at them slashes some more then take their feet out from under them and chocks them out with his foot.

Outro: Ethan is seen approaching Kronos and then kneels as the Titan nods in approval.

(Alright now Kronos is next any ideas as always is appreciated.)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Kronos Final Battle

Intro: Kronos pieces back together in his true form his sythe appears in his hand. He says something different for each character.

Intro with Percy: Percy Jackson! Come to try and stop me again. Not this time.

Intro with Annabeth : you were unwise to come here Daughter of Athena.

Intro with Nico: foolish boy, thinks he can defeat me? Say hello to your father for me.

Intro with Leo: Ah, a new half blood to bad you don't have anything in that tool belt for me.

Intro with Jason: hmm, just like you father foolish.

Intro with Hazel: Child of Pluto! You won't receive mercy from me.

Intro with Frank: what irony, the one who's out of time tries to battle the lord of time.

Intro with Reyna: a tough one aren't you but, still so weak.

Intro with Thalia: Daughter of Zeus! Are you ready to die again? But I'm afraid this time you won't come back.

Intro with Luke: you betray me! No matter if you stand with them then you will...DIE WITH THEM!

Move set-

Slow down time: he will slow down the player's movement making them vulnerable to attack.

Freeze: freezes time.

Syth cut: spins his Syth and diverse a nasty cut to player.

Backwards in time: restarts the fight. When he is glowing gold it will trigger his move be sure to hit him before he gets the move fully charged.

Sythe spin: spins his sythe at a real fast speed and slashes player.

Titan beams: fires golden days out of the palm of his hands.

Titan's Curse: dives up in the air the crashes down with his sythe making the ground of the arena shake.

Tombstone Piledriver

One handed spin: picks up player and spins them with one hand before slamming them down on the ground hard.

Titan Chocke: grabs player with one hand by the throat and strangles them then slices his scythe down on them.

Super Move: The Fall of Olympus- Kronos separates into pieces and spins around him/her cackling while his Now giant sized Scythe coming down on them as the spin around in the daubery. Then Kronos forms back together grabs opponent by the throat and speeds up time making opponent age rapidly then they fall to the ground as their normal age.

Outro: Kronos wins- Kronos's body scatters then his spirit goes inside opponents body and possess them the Kronos possessed opponent rises to his/her feet revealing their now golden eyes and a menacing look on his/her face as they watch the world burn below Olympus.

Player wins: Kronos is seen screaming as his pieces start flying off of him and scattering then is finally sent down into the depts of Tarterus.

( next is DLC and alternate attire ideas are welcome)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Zeus ( Unlocked)

defeat Kronos in the final battle using Thalia without taking any damage.

Unlocked intro: Zeus inters in with lightning to address her daughter." Well done Thalia you have done me proud and you have saved Olympus." Then disappears with a flash of lightning.

Zeus super move: his Lightning bolt appears in his and and summons lightning to electrocute his opponent.

Hero Trait: durability.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: (Unlock) Poseidon

Win 150 battles using Percy at the Montauk Beach map

Poseidon walks out of the ocean"nice job son, let's show them the true might of the ocean." Then twirls his trident as a giant wave appears behind him.

Move set almost the same as Percy's but, Have more of a kick to them and he uses title wave attacks and uses trident the whole time during the battle.

super move: King of The Seas- he slams the end of his trident on the ground and forms a tsunami and washes opponent away.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Sadie Kane (DLC)

Intro: Sadie and her brother Carter are about to face off against some monsters when suddenly. Sadie vanishes and reappears in the arena."What The..." She says then sees the opponent." Um I was kind of in the middle of something." She says sarcastically.

Move set:

Hieroglyphics: she fires hieroglyphs out of her palms to attack opponent.

Curved sword: pulls out sword for battle.

Sand storm: summons a swirling sand storm.

Clash:

Sadie: Anubis? Is that you?

Nico: Who?

Sadie: good seeing you again, Annabeth.

Annabeth: feelings neutral.

Hero trait: summons Hieroglyphs at will (if charged)

Super Move: she summons a sand storm which sucks the opponent up into it. She projects her hieroglyphics at them then drops them down hard.

Outro: Sadie is taken away by a sand storm and appears before Carter who says."what took you so long I just gone done with the fight." He teased.

Which earned him a punch to the arm from his sister.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: (unlock) Hades

Use Nico's hero move: The Ghost King 250 times to unlock Hades.

the ground shakes and splits open as he rises out of it."Nico..I should have known you were the one summoning the spirits. Stop now or you will be the one filling out the paper work. In triplicate." Hades whirls around before going back to The Underworld.

Hero trait: can recharge his health whenever low.

Super Move: Zombies grab opponent by the ankles and slowly start to drag them down until the ground engulfs them while clawing and screaming.

(Next Unlockeble character is Ares ideas are welcome on how to unlock him.)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: (unlock) Ares

To unlock Ares you have to with each character 3 times as you unlock characters you have to win with them as well.

an Ares symbol appears on the screen with captions that say." That's right, Punks. Ares is in the house."

Intro: Ares enters in on a motorcycle then steps off and pops his knuckles.

During combat he can make different weapons even grenades.

Super Move: he punches his opponent sent flying then makes a cannon appear and throws them in it then fires them out of it.

Outro: Ares crosses his arms with an arrogant look on his face.

(Next Unlockeble character is Hephestus)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: (unlock) Hephestus

Use every tool in Leo's tool belt during a series of 26 battles to unlock Hephestus.

Hephestus appears in a burst of flames coughing as he was working on the kinks on his teleportation device he says to Leo." Now that's my boy, Leo make your old man proud."

Then pulls a lever next to him and goes down a trap door.

His attacks involve flames and some strange gadgets.

super move: Mark of a Blacksmith- throws them down on his blacksmith anvil and takes out his forge and smashes it down on them repeatedly.

( next Unlockeble character is Medusa as always ideas are appreciated.)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Alternate Attire

Percy: unlocked by using Percy in The Underworld map and win five times.

Tarterus Percy: Percy has a terrible day dream about his time in Tarterus but soon snaps out of it.

Neiman Lion Percy: unlocked by countering Thalia's hero move- The Thrill of The Hunt with Percy.

Neiman Lion Percy: Thalia gets back up from the battle and hands him the attire.

Titan's Curse Nico: unlocked by defeating one demigod of each Olympian.

Titan's Curse Nico: current Nico turns around and finds himself face to face with his hyperactive past self starring right back at him with a happy go lucky smile." So cool! Since we're demigods does that mean we get a card? if so how many points do I have?"

Current Nico sighs and mutters to himself " was I ever this annoying?"

Wedding dress Grover: play as Grover in the Sea of Monsters map and survive the Polyphimous attack mid-fight.

Wedding Dress: Grover looks down and finds himself wearing a wedding dress once again." Oh no not again." He groans.

Aphrodite attire Jason, Piper, Leo, and Coach Hedge: Use Jason's super move with Piper 150 times to unlock for all four of them at once.

Tarterus Annabeth: same objective as Percy's.

Drakon Skin Clarisse: defeat Frank flawlessly without taking any damage as Clarisse to unlock.

Black Armored Nico: unlock by going through arcade mode as Nico without being defeated.

Kronos possessed Luke: defeat Kronos using Luke.

(Unlock each one and you will unlock both Piper and Aphrodite)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:(unlock) Medusa

Win 350 battles in The Underworld map using Percy

Medusa: Medusa emerges from the shadows Percy closes his eyes to prevent turning to stone." Don't worry son of Poseidon, I won't kill you. Not yet anyways." She then escapes with a puff of smoke and a hissing sound from her snake hair can be heard as she vanishes.

Battle intro: Medusa entires the arena wearing a a cloth wrapped around her "hair" then she unravels it and reveals her snake hair and says sinisterly ." Did you Miss me?"

Move set-

Snake hair: her hair pulls opponent in with her snakes.

Poison waist: sprays poison mist from her snakes.

Basic(punch, kick, jump)

Whiplash: wraps her snakes around opponent and tosses them clean through the air.

Trait: Poisoned victim- whenever she loses health when activated she poisons her opponent and drains their energy.

Claw attack: claws her opponent three times then knocks them back.

Take down venom: tackles her opponent to the ground and sprays her poisonous snake mist in their face.

Super move: A Fate worse than death- she grabs them and holds them in place she has her snakes try and pry opponent's eyes open as they squirm they eventually give in and open their eyes and turn to stone.

( next Unlockeble is Hermes ideas are welcome on how to unlock)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: (unlock) Hermes

Defeat Percy and his allies with normal Luke and don't skip the Outro each time to unlock Hermes.

Hermes flys in with his shoes and lands feet first on the ground and says."Luke...stop this...your killing people please take out on me but don't kill the heroes." Luke turns his back on his father. Hermes sighs and flies away.  
(Next is Apollo any ideas.)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Apollo (DLC)

Intro: Apollo is in hot water standing before Zeus. The angry Zeus strikes Apollo with lightning sending him to earth as a young teenage boy."well, what a jerk." He says.

Move set:

Bow and arrow: uses bow and arrow in battle (like Green Arrow in Injustice)

Sword sweep: he swipes his sword and slashes opponent five times then shoots them back with an arrow.

Summersault jump kick: performs a summersault and delivers a brutal kick to opponent.

Hero trait: The Prophecy- like Annabeth he can detect an opponent's move before the even perform it buying him enough time to counter.

Super move: Apollo's redemption- fires three arrows to opponents chest then jump kicks them back then kicks them again in the throat.

Outro: Apollo is sent back to Olympus as a reward for his victory.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Character Endings (Percy)

Arcade mode Ending: after Kronos's defeat Percy was offered a spot on Olympus but declined instead as a reward he requested that every minor Olympians children and Hades to have cabins and also the Olympians must have contact with their children. The Olympian Gods were hesitant but in gratitude they honored his request. ( an image is shown of Percy looking around at the newly expanded camp Half-Blood with his girlfriend Annabeth at his side.)

( the character endings are set as if that character was the one who defeated Kronos ideas are welcome they are not cannon and are not connected to each other. Annabeth is next.)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Annabeth's arcade/story mode ending

Annabeth is seen with Percy on top of Half-Blood hill." I can't believe you defeated Kronos." Percy congratulated," looks like you've don it all." Annabeth looked at Percy and said." Well not everything." Percy is confused until he finally caught on, they lean up close to each other then they kiss.

( Nico's ending is next, ideas are welcome and like Annabeth it's set as if he was the one that defeated Kronos. Feel free to submit some ideas for Nico's ending.)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 13: Nico's Ending

After Kronos's defeat Nico was able to attain "The Biteback" Kronos's scythe. It was believed it had the ability to turn back time, this gave The Son of Hades an idea. He left Camp Half-Blood once again to learn of it's power and how to use it. Nico thought of a plan to turn use Kronos's scythe to turn back to the time of his sister Bianca's death. As he does this he becomes the most powerful Demigod who ever walked the earth able to turn back time at his will.

And image is shown on the screen of Nico holding the Titan's scythe looking into it seeing an image of Bianca. Second image is one of Nico with a giant clock in the background.

(Jason's ending is next)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Jason ending

after defeating Kronos, Jason was then awarded with one request of his choosing, he chose that both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter both become one and unite. With his friends Leo Valdez and Piper by his side they begging phase two of Camp reconstruction.

Instead of doing the character endings would you guys like me to write a story mode and then do the rest of the endings after?

Let me know if you want me to do this, do you guys think this needs a story mode?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: (Unlock) Polyphimus

You have to unlock him through story mode.

Intro: Polyphimus brakes free of his imprisonment in The Sea of Monsters and leaps before his opponent and says," just in time for dinner,"

Cyclops smash: jumps up and dive bombs the ground knocking the opponent over.

Bolder Buster: pulls boulders out of the ground and attacks opponent Eleuthera them.

Roar: let's out a big loud roar to deal damage.

Giant Swing: grabs opponent and swings them around really fast and lets go.

Over head slam: picks up opponent over his head and slams them down head first.

Hero trait: same as Tyson's

Super Move: One Eyed Fury- punches his opponent back then slams them down then he whistles and his man eating sheep appear to attack his opponent.

Outdo: his opponent is seen tied up dangling over a boiling pot as he watches while rubbing his stomach.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:Story mode opening sequence

Octavian is seen on top of Mount Tam where the Titans once were. "Those fools actually though I was dead?" Octavian scoffed as he crept over to Kronos's coffin, which he had stolen.

He was alongside Ethan Nikamara, who had also faked his death. The two stood over it.

Ethen had Pandora's Box in his hand.

"You do realize this is risky right?" Ethan asked cautiously.

"Yes I know," Octavian snapped." But once we use this box to free Kronos, it will trigger a change of events and then we can watch those Half-Bloods tear each other a part themselves." Octavian gave a nasty grin and said.

"So instead of fighting us.." Ethan puzzled." They'll be fighting each other,"

"Now what are we waiting for..."Octavian said impatiently," open it,"

"1..."they counted," 2...3!" The two villains ripped the top open and Kronos's pieces come spiraling out of it then scattered across both camps.

Octavian chuckled darkly as he watched the whole seen happen.

Leo is seen in the Hephestus cabin building some repairs to The Argo 2 when a piece flew by him.

Jason is walking with Piper when another came by.

One went by Hazel and Frank.

Nico was out in the streets when the same thing happened, though Nico actually noticed and looked up at it then his eyes widened." I've got to get to the Camp and warn the others,"

Soon Percy saw a few of them go past himself, Annabeth, Grover , Clarisse and Tyson.

The scene changes back to Octavian and Ethan as the pieces came back down and they couldn't believe what they saw.

Evil copies of Percy Jackson and his allies all with golden eyes. Then Kronos himself appeared." Now they shall fight they biggest challenge yet," he cracked an evil smile and said." Themselves,"

There are flames fallowed by the title and the story begins.


End file.
